


Der Kompass

by aislingde



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jack verlässt Anamaria für die Black Pearl
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Der Kompass zeigt nicht immer den einfachsten Weg.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand: 2007  
> Beta: Birgitt - vielen lieben Dank

Anamaria, du weißt, wie viel du mir bedeutest…“

„Ich bedeute dir gar nichts, du bist nur hinter meinem Boot her und das bekommst du nicht.“

„Das ist gar nicht wahr!“ Beleidigt verschränkte Jack Sparrow die Arme vor der Brust. Er verstand Anamarias Geiz nicht. Schließlich hatte sie es doch erst letzte Nacht beim Würfelspiel gewonnen. Sie hatte das Boot am Morgen nur einmal angesehen und es dann bei Ebbe an Land ziehen lassen.

„Wohl wahr. Nur weil die Black Pearl angeblich vor der Isla de la Juventud gesichtet wurde, soll ich dir mein Boot geben, damit du hinterhersegeln kannst? Es ist ein Fischerboot und nicht seetüchtig. Es muss überholt werden, bevor es wieder zu Wasser gelassen wird. Da kannst du mit deinem seltsamen Kompass noch so gut sein, von mir bekommst du es nicht.“

Anamaria reckte ihr Kinn vor. Jack kannte sie lang genug, um zu wissen, dass er im Moment keine Chance hatte, und gab scheinbar nach. Er fragte sich, warum Frauen immer so übervorsichtig sein mussten.

„Du wirst schon sehen, ich werde die Black Pearl auch ohne dein Boot wiederbekommen und wenn du mich dann brauchst, werde ich dir meine Hilfe verweigern.“

Jack drehte sich schwungvoll um, verlor fast das Gleichgewicht, fing sich und stolzierte in die nächste Kneipe. Auf diesen Schock brauchte er Rum.

 

Es war kurz vor der Morgendämmerung, als Jack Sparrow aufstand und sich anzog. Anamaria lag in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett und schnarchte leise. Es gelang Jack, den Raum zu verlassen, ohne sie aufzuwecken, dann ging er zum Strand.

Anamarias Boot, die ‚Big Mother', war für Notfälle mit einem Wasserfass und einem mit Salzfisch ausgestattet. Zwei Flaschen Rum und etwas Brot hatte Jack mitgebracht, damit war die Ausrüstung komplett.

Die ‚Big Mother' ließ sich nicht leicht ins Wasser schieben, normalerweise mussten drei Männer anpacken. Mit Hilfe von etwas Rum schaffte Jack es allein.

Doch die Sonne war schon über den Horizont gekrochen, als er zum Ruder griff, um das seichte Gewässer zu verlassen.

„Jack Sparrow! Was fällt dir ein!“

Der Pirat zuckte zusammen, Anamaria war sehr aufgebracht. Sie stand am Strand ruderte wild mit ihren Armen.

„Komm sofort zurück, du stiehlst mein Boot.“

„Ich leihe es mir nur aus. Du bekommst es zurück! Darauf gebe ich dir mein Ehrenwort.“

Jack stand auf und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Doch diese Geste beeindrucke Anamaria überhaupt nicht.

„Dein Ehrenwort kannst du dir sonst wohin stecken. Komm zurück, was willst du ohne Mannschaft und anständige Waffen gegen Barbossa ausrichten? Er wird dich umbringen.“

Anamaria watete ins Wasser. Jack wusste, dass sie nicht schwimmen konnte; sobald er das Ufergebiet verlassen hatte, war er sicher. Er paddelte schneller.

„Du verkennst mich, meine Teure. Diese Beschuldigung kränkt mich zutiefst. Wenn ich die Black Pearl zurück habe, bekommst du dein Boot zurück.“

„Du bist besessen von diesem Schiff! Gib sie doch auf, du lebst hier nicht schlecht und brauchst niemandem etwas zu beweisen.“

Wie wenig sie doch verstand, obwohl sie selbst fast ihr ganzes Leben auf See verbracht hatte. Jack hasste es, an Land zu sein, nicht den Wind in den Segeln zu hören und den Wellengang zu spüren.

Besser tot als Landratte. Er war nur so lange auf Tortuga geblieben, weil der Kompass ihm keine Richtung angezeigt hatte. Jetzt hatte er wieder eine.

Jack hörte nicht weiter auf Anamarias Gezeter und ruderte.

Als er weit genug vom Ufer weg war, setzte er Kurs, um die Black Pearl zu verfolgen. Er ignorierte, dass Anamaria immer noch am Strand stand und ihm hinterherblickte.

 

Schon nach wenigen Stunden merkte er, was Anamaria mit ‚nicht seetüchtig' gemeint hatte. Es waren weniger die schlechten Segeleigenschaften, nein, viel schlimmer, das Boot lief schneller voll Wasser, als man es wieder ausschöpfen konnte. Da es an Bord keinen Schiffsjungen gab, musste Jack selbst den Eimer in die Hand nehmen.

Vor vielen Jahren, als er noch im Dienste der Ostindienkompanie gestanden hatte, hatte er zum letzten Mal so eine niedrige Arbeit verrichtet – es war einer der vielen Gründe gewesen, diesem Arbeitgeber einen großen finanziellen Schaden zuzufügen und selbstständig zu werden.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit des Wasserschöpfens schmerzten Jacks Rücken und Arme. Bei dem schwachen Wind würde das Boot untergehen, bevor er die Isla de la Juventud und die ‚Black Pearl' erreicht hatte. Er konnte nicht Tag und Nacht arbeiten, um den Wasserpegel unten zu halten. Irgendwann musste selbst er schlafen.

Jack zückte seinen Kompass. Zuerst pendelte die Nadel hin- und her, als ob sie sich nicht entscheiden könnte, dann legte sie sich auf eine Richtung fest. Leise vor sich hinfluchend setzte Jack den neuen Kurs. Er musste vorerst seine Hoffnung begraben, die Black Pearl wiederzufinden, doch nach Tortuga konnte er nicht zurück. Anamaria würde ihn langsam und extrem grausam umbringen.

Als Jack begriff, welche Richtung der Kompass vorschlug, raubte es ihm den Atem. Die Nadel zeigte Richtung Port Royal.

Was es ihm einbringen sollte, diesen für Piraten sehr gefährlichen Ort aufzusuchen, wusste er nicht. Nach einem Schluck Rum entschloss sich Jack, den Kurs auf Port Royal zu halten.

Er nahm wieder den Eimer und verfluchte, dass er nicht auf Anamaria gehört hatte. Seine Stammkneipe hatte gerade eine frische Rumlieferung bekommen und im Hurenhaus hatte ein neues Mädchen ihren Dienst angetreten. Und Anamaria war nur auf Schiffe und nicht auf Frauen eifersüchtig.

 

Am nächsten Tag war der Rum alle und Jack hatte außer Wasser nichts mehr, womit er den Salzfisch herunterspülen konnte. Das Fass war wahrscheinlich genau so alt wie das Boot und genauso schmeckte auch der Fisch.

Kein Pirat aß freiwillig so einen Fraß, doch er brauchte die Nahrung, um Kraft zum Wasserschöpfen zu haben. Nichts war schlimmer als zu ertrinken. Wasser zu trinken war schon schlimm genug, aber so viel Wasser zu schlucken, dass man daran starb… Jack biss ein Stück ab. Natürlich war der Fisch voller Gräten.

 

Als das Wasser zwei Fuß hoch stand, machte sich Jack mit dem Gedanken vertraut, die letzten Meilen schwimmen zu müssen.

Das Kreischen von Möwen ließ ihn hochblicken. Sie flogen über seinen Kopf hinweg, in die Richtung, die ihm der Kompass angezeigt hatte.

Jack stellte den Eimer zur Seite und kletterte den Mast hoch. Von dort aus konnte er Land sehen.

 

Er blieb oben, bis das Boot die gehängten Piraten passiert hatte. Nachdem er den tapferen Männern seine Ehrerbietung gezollt hatte, kletterte er runter, um weiter Wasser zu schöpfen. Vielleicht schaffte er es doch noch, den Hafen zu erreichen, ohne schwimmen zu müssen.

Um Gewicht zu reduzieren, warf er das Fass mit dem Salzfisch über Bord. In wenigen Stunden würde er in der besten Hafenkneipe speisen und hoffentlich herausfinden, warum der Kompass ihn nach Port Royal geschickt hatte.

 

_Ende_


End file.
